The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which can be favorably utilized in a vehicle mounted camera, an imaging camera, etc., and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Recently, cameras have been being mounted in automobiles to assist drivers in confirming blind spots toward the sides and the rear, and to discriminate automobiles, pedestrians, obstacles, etc. within images in the vicinity of vehicles. A known imaging lens which is utilizable in such vehicle mounted cameras is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201428336, for example. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201428336 discloses a lens system having a six lens configuration.